Un té para ti y un café para mí
by jacque-kari
Summary: Siempre nos han contado que los amores prohibidos están mal, que son moralmente incorrectos, pero a veces puede ser la única vía de escape de una persona. La culpa es sólo algo con lo que tendrá que aprender a vivir [Historia escrita para el reto "Amores prohibidos" del Foro Proyecto 1-8]


¡Hola!

Una vez más estoy aquí, publicando una historia para el _Foro Proyecto 1-8. _Este one-shot participa en el _Concurso Amores Prohibidos_ que se organizó con motivo de San Valentín y el personaje que me correspondió fue **Hiroaki Ishida**.

Un agradecimiento especial a Japiera que aceptó ayudarme al principio, cuando todavía estaba un poco perdida en cuanto a lo que escribiría.

_Japi_, no sé si supe tomar tus consejos, creo que no lo hice bien, pero lo intenté y estoy agradecida por ello.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene lime.

* * *

_**~ Un té para ti y un café para mí ~**_

"_Nuestras huellas dactilares no se borran de las vidas que tocamos"_

_-Película Recuérdame (Remember me)-_

Cuando Hiroaki Ishida se levantó esa mañana del sofá para atender al que sea que esperare tras la puerta, pensó que probablemente buscarían a su hijo. Si bien Yamato no tenía demasiadas amistades ni solía recibir muchas visitas en el departamento, seguía siendo más posible que lo buscaran a él, considerando que por lo general en un sábado como aquél Hiroaki se encontraría en la Fuji TV. Si se hallaba en casa era únicamente porque había decidido pedir el día libre para pasar más tiempo con su primogénito. En el apuro de sorprenderlo, claro, se olvidó de que él ya no era un niño, sino un joven que ya dejaba atrás la adolescencia y en consecuencia, podría tener otros planes.

—Lo siento, tengo ensayo con la banda y no puedo suspender, queda una semana para el concierto —le dijo cuando le comunicó su idea de hacer algo juntos ese día.

Por supuesto, Ishida padre no se molestó. Sólo se lamentó un poco pensando que debió preguntarle antes y así no habría perdido un día de trabajo. Aún podía trabajar en el departamento de todos modos, intentó consolarse. Pero justo cuando Yamato se disponía a marcharse, se detuvo y se volvió a verlo. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos como si estuviera meditando muy bien lo que diría, así que él se limitó a observarle de vuelta.

—Oye, en serio lo siento. No se me habría ocurrido que quisieras hacer algo conmigo, me acostumbré a pasar solo los fines de semana, ya sabes.

Y acto seguido cruzó la puerta dejando sólo el sonido del portazo tras él. Hiroaki se quedó mirando el espacio vacío en el que hasta hace un segundo atrás había estado su hijo. Se había ido sin siquiera musitar un adiós o algo parecido, pero no era algo que le extrañara. La verdad no recordaba que Yamato hubiera pronunciado una despedida alguna vez, más bien dejaba que sus pasos alejándose hablaran por él como en tantas otras situaciones.

Después de que asimiló aquello pudo analizar sus palabras. Tal vez para otra persona habrían podido sonar frías e incluso maleducadas, pero él que creía conocerlo medianamente bien, sabía que únicamente estaba siendo sincero, sólo había constatado una realidad como quien dice que ese día la temperatura sería de diez grados bajo cero. Algo de lo que definitivamente podía dar fe era que Yamato no se andaba con medias verdades y admiraba eso de su hijo. Sus palabras podían ser afiladas, pero raramente ocultaban malas intenciones, por eso su filo podía hacerte daño si no lo conocías o no estabas preparado para recibirlas.

Suspiró antes de inclinar la manilla para abrir la puerta. Del otro lado apareció una jovencita de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos carmesíes, aunque lo segundo no pudo notarlo, pues sus ojos se quedaron atrapados en las hebras de su pelo. No la reconoció, así que ella, presintiendo la situación se aclaró la garganta para presentarse.

—Señor Ishida, buenas tardes. Usted probablemente no se acuerda de mí, soy…

—Yagami, ¿verdad? —soltó él de golpe, interrumpiéndola sin querer al tener una fugaz imagen de una niña muy parecida a la que tenía ahora enfrente, sólo que con el pelo más corto—. Eres la hermana menor del amigo de mi hijo… ¿cómo se llamaba? —preguntó al final, más para sí mismo que para ella.

—Taichi Yagami—contestó ella con una sonrisa amable—. Y usted está en lo cierto, soy su hermana, mi nombre es Hikari.

—Claro, Hikari… me costó un poco reconocerte, pero ya veo que eres tú. Entonces… ¿estás buscando a Yamato? Creí que eras más cercana a Takeru.

—Eso es cierto… —murmuró mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior, un gesto que intrigó a su interlocutor por lo incómoda que parecía—. Pero estoy aquí para regresarle algo a Yamato, ¿se encuentra en casa?

—Oh, discúlpame… qué maleducado soy, esto no es asunto mío y ni siquiera te he hecho pasar. Mi hijo no está, pero puedes esperarlo, adelante.

—¿No sería inconveniente para usted?

—Claro que no, pasa. Tenía ensayo con la banda, pero debería estar por llegar.

—Está bien, gracias —asintió la castaña ingresando por delante de él al departamento.

Hiroaki la siguió hasta la sala y le pidió que tomara asiento.

—Disculpa el desorden, es que estaba trabajando en algo —le dijo un poco azorado al tiempo que agarraba un par de prendas desperdigadas por el sofá para que ella pudiera sentarse—. ¿Te ofrezco algo para beber?

—Un té estaría bien —asintió Hikari, volviendo a sonreírle con amabilidad.

—De acuerdo, volveré en un minuto —y se perdió en el interior de la cocina, dejándola a solas en el sofá.

Hikari no era alguien curiosa o entrometida, nunca lo había sido. No ingresaba a un lugar si no era invitada primero ni tampoco acostumbraba fisgonear en las cosas de los demás, pero dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer decidió dar un vistazo a su alrededor, comenzando por la pequeña mesita que ocupaba el centro de la sala y que se hallaba atiborrada de papeles. El señor Ishida había dicho que trabajaba en algo, seguramente por eso se encontraba así. Sintió la pequeña tentación de inclinarse y coger uno, si era trabajo no debía ser nada tan personal, pero se arrepintió a último minuto, levantándose del sofá para poder ver más de cerca las fotografías apiñadas sobre un viejo mueble empotrado contra la pared.

Eran cuatro. En la primera de ellas aparecía el señor Ishida y la señora Takaishi el día de su boda, ambos lucían muy felices juntos, él muy elegante en un esmoquin para la ocasión y ella enfundada en un vestido precioso que la hacía lucir todavía más hermosa de lo que siempre le había parecido. La segunda era de un pequeño que alguien que no conociera bien a la familia podría haber confundido fácilmente entre Takeru y Yamato, pero definitivamente era Yamato; debía tener unos tres o cuatros años y una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios, que de todos modos era la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto alguna vez. En la tercera sí aparecía Takeru, al parecer con unos dos o tres años de vida y una sonrisa tan grande que casi llenaba por completo su cara; la hizo sonreír también. La última era de ambos hermanos junto a un árbol de Navidad, Yamato debía tener unos siete años y sacando cuentas, Takeru unos cuatro. Le llamó la atención que todos los marcos parecían acumular una capa de polvo, pero enseguida pensó que probablemente ninguno de los dos habitantes de aquel departamento tuviera la más mínima intención de desempolvar viejos recuerdos, le pareció incluso extraño que estuvieran allí…las de Yamato y Takeru estaban bien, _¿pero la del matrimonio?_

Sus ojos vagaron, sin darse cuenta, hasta la parte superior del mueble, pasando de largo por algunas fotografías de la graduación de cada uno de los chicos, y se encontraron con el reloj que colgaba de la pared, un par de centímetros por encima de éste. Las cinco de la tarde. No supo porqué, pero recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que resultaba curioso que el señor Ishida estuviera en casa. Sabía de sobra, por lo que le decía Takeru y por lo que a veces comentaba Yamato, que ese hombre era un trabajólico y que apenas paraba en el departamento para comer alguna cosa, si es que le daba el tiempo, y también dormir.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar a su asiento, sobresaltándose al encontrarse de frente con la mirada de Hiroaki.

El hombre estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala y cargaba una pequeña bandeja con dos tazas. Obviamente había estado mirándola, Hikari simplemente lo supo y eso hizo que sus mejillas se enrojecieran de forma automática.

—Lo siento, señor Ishida —murmuró avergonzada—. Yo sólo quise dar un vistazo, no debí… perdón.

El hombre parpadeó, como si acabara de sacarlo de un trance, y asintió con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes, Hikari. Están ahí para que las vean —dijo con una sonrisa tirante antes de encaminarse hacia la pequeña mesita y sostener con dificultad la bandeja en una mano para así mover los papeles con la otra y depositarla allí—. Un té para ti y un café para mí.

—Gracias —susurró la castaña volviendo a sentarse en el sofá mientras Hiroaki tomaba asiento en frente.

—Yamato no debe tardar —reiteró él.

—Está bien, no traigo prisa —susurró cogiendo la pequeña taza para darle un pequeño sorbo a su té.

Se sucedieron un par de segundos de un incómodo silencio durante los cuales Hikari se dedicó a beber el líquido y dirigirle cautelosas miradas a Hiroaki, preguntándose porqué se habría quedado mirándola hace un momento. Había pensado que era por pillarla husmeando, pero su mirada lucía demasiado intensa para eso, y también un poco ausente.

—Usted trabaja mucho —dijo de pronto, sólo para aligerar el ambiente.

Hiroaki dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa para mirarla.

—¿Lo dices por este desorden? Por lo general no suelo trabajar en casa, es que… —se detuvo un segundo y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—, creí que podría pasar algo de tiempo con Yamato, pero él ya tenía planes. Supongo que pasar el sábado con un viejo debe ser aburrido.

—Pero usted no es viejo —replicó rápidamente Hikari.

El hombre hizo más evidente su sonrisa.

—Mira eso, sigues tratándome de "usted"

—Perdón, es que… es por respeto.

—Lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte.

—Lo que quise decir es que seguramente a Yamato le gustaría que pasara tiempo con él, sólo ha estado muy ocupado con lo de la banda.

—Eso lo sé. También entiendo que tal vez es un poco tarde ahora… hice que pasara muchos fines de semana solo por estar trabajando —murmuró meditabundo —. ¿Pero por qué te estoy contando esto? —añadió un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—Está bien, me gusta oír estas cosas —contestó Hikari con simpleza—, y estoy segura de que él no lo culpa.

—Eres una jovencita encantadora —la halagó Hiroaki, causando que sus mejillas volvieran a enrojecerse—. Sé que no me incumbe, pero… cuando tocaste a la puerta me costó reconocerte por tu cabello. Antes lo llevabas corto, ¿no?

Hikari se sorprendió de que el señor Ishida recordara eso. Él mismo no era consciente de que lo sabía hasta hace un momento atrás.

—Así es, lo dejé crecer para ver cómo me queda. Todavía lo siento un poco extraño, a decir verdad.

—Pues te queda bien —le aseguró Hiroaki con el tono paternal y afectuoso que se esperaría del padre de un amigo.

La castaña sonrió. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con él, incluso siendo padre de su mejor amigo, aunque eso era, claro, porque Takeru vivía con su mamá. Ahora le parecía un hombre interesante y se descubrió deseando poder conocerlo un poco más, ¿sería muy extraño por la diferencia de edad? Tal vez un poco, pero ella nunca había sido muy acorde a lo que la sociedad podía esperar, así que no le pareció extraña la curiosidad que esa tarde comenzó a gestarse por Hiroaki en su interior.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que la incomodidad inicial quedó olvidada por completo en el recibidor, junto a sus zapatos y todos esos saludos demasiado formales. Hikari no pudo evitar compararlo un poco con sus dos hijos, le pareció que era una mezcla casi perfecta de ambos. Reconoció en él un poco más a Yamato, serio, circunspecto, con una mirada penetrante y profunda aunque no compartieran el color de ojos, pero también le pareció ver a Takeru en muchos de sus gestos e incluso en la forma en que arrugaba los ojos cuando reía. Era una risa sincera de las que jamás le había oído al mayor de los Ishida-Takaishi.

Pasó casi una hora antes de que Yamato los interrumpiera con el sonido de la llave en la cerradura. Cuando entró y los vio hablando tan a gusto, los observó un poco confuso, como si pensara que se había equivocado de casa. Hiroaki y Hikari se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo de sus lugares y el primero los dejó solos, diciéndole a su hijo que esa jovencita había ido a verlo.

Cinco minutos más tarde la castaña salía del edificio. Después de todo, no había sido una visita para charlar, sólo quería regresar una chaqueta, pero inesperadamente había hallado algo más.

El sábado siguiente Hiroaki decidió tomarse el día libre, incluso a sabiendas de que su hijo otra vez tenía ensayo con su banda. Le pareció que la semana anterior no había estado mal trabajar en casa, en un ambiente bastante más relajado y distendido que el de la oficina, pero al principio pensó que se había equivocado pues una inquietud que no sabía de dónde nacía o a qué se debía, lo invadió desde que Yamato abandonó el departamento. Estaba haciendo todo exactamente igual, ¿entonces cuál era el problema?

Sólo cuando el timbre sonó cerca de las cinco de la tarde y al abrir volvió a encontrarse con esos ojos carmesíes que la vez anterior había pasado por alto, supo que la estaba esperando.

En esta ocasión Hikari dijo que le traía un recado a Yamato de parte de su hermano y Hiroaki tuvo que decirle nuevamente que él no estaba, algo que la castaña ya sabía de antemano, los sábados siempre habían sido días de ensayo. Así que el señor Ishida la hizo pasar y volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación interminable mientras aguardaban al chico.

Esto, que inició de forma tímida e inesperada, comenzó a repetirse semana tras semana. Cuando pasó el primer mes Yamato se extrañó de que Hiroaki estuviera pasando tanto tiempo en casa y le ofreció suspender uno de sus ensayos, se extrañó todavía más cuando el hombre se negó, un poco nervioso, diciéndole que no podía dejar de lado sus planes por él, pero desde luego no insistió.

Hiroaki no sabía porqué, pero Hikari seguía apareciendo en su portal cada sábado por la tarde con un motivo diferente, desde el más común hasta el más excéntrico, y él se descubría a sí mismo esperándola ansioso mientras trataba de trabajar un poco, aunque la mayoría del tiempo no conseguía concentrarse. Ambos actuaban como si lo que estaba sucediendo fuera normal, meras casualidades de la vida y no citas acordadas de las que jamás hablaron.

Después de la sexta semana Hikari comenzó a marcharse antes, evitando inusitadamente encontrarse con Yamato, cuando en teoría era al chico a quien iba a ver. Hiroaki prefirió ignorar ese detalle, pues muy dentro de sí sabía que lo estaba visitando a él, pero no lo reconocía en voz alta porque hacerlo habría significado preguntarse porqué y los _porqués _siempre llevan a caminos enrevesados que a menudo no se desea transitar. Sabía que terminaría preguntándose qué estaban haciendo y la respuesta lo asustaba, por eso era mejor seguir aparentando.

Le sorprendía lo bien que se llevaban y la forma natural en que fluían las conversaciones desde que ella se presentaba en su puerta y hasta que se marchaba. Hablaban de todo un poco, del trabajo, de lo que ella deseaba entrar a estudiar el próximo año y de su pasatiempo favorito, que era a lo que se estaba dedicando por el momento: la fotografía; incluso le enseñó algunas y él la halagó educadamente aunque con sinceridad. Le parecía que Hikari tenía una forma especial de ver las cosas, capturando momentos que para la mayoría de los mortales pasaban desapercibidos. Sorprendentemente ambos consiguieron eludir conveniente y deliberadamente hablar sobre Yamato y Takeru más allá de alguno que otro comentario azaroso y sin importancia.

Un día Hikari apareció un poco más temprano de lo habitual con una botella de vino.

—¡Hikari! —la saludó él con una sonrisa—. Es grato verte de nuevo.

—¿No estoy interrumpiendo su trabajo?

—Para nada, pasa. Creo que Yamato llegará más tarde hoy, mencionó algo de salir con su novia.

—Eso está bien porque no vine a verlo a él.

Hiroaki se detuvo en su camino hacia la sala y tragó saliva con dificultad. Se volvió a mirarla y vio que seguía en el umbral de la puerta.

—Yo… le traje esto —susurró Hikari, ofreciéndole la botella, tal vez porque había sentido la repentina tensión del hombre que tenía enfrente. Ser sincero no es tan fácil para todos.

—Oh, gracias. No hacía falta… ¿quieres que la abramos ahora? No, olvídalo… tú no puedes beber, ¿verdad?

—Soy mayor de edad si a eso es a lo que se refiere.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciocho.

"Demasiado joven" Le replicó su conciencia. Hasta el momento nunca había tenido pensamientos impropios respecto a ella, nunca había esperado el momento para poder acercarse demás o quizá simplemente rozarle la mano. Vale, que no era un adolescente para estar pensando en esas cosas penosas y cándidas, pero tampoco había pensado en otras, y sin embargo, la habitualidad de esos encuentros que no eran furtivos y de los que no obstante, no hablaban con nadie y procuraban ocultar en la medida de lo posible, comenzaba a inquietarlo. No estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿verdad?

Hiroaki se quedó mirándola un largo rato hasta que ella le sonrió tímidamente, preguntando si podía pasar. Fue la inocencia que parecía despedir en aquel momento lo que lo hizo acceder y que terminaran sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña sala. Le sirvió una copa de vino y sirvió también una para él. La conversación no fluyó muy bien y acabaron estancados en largos espacios de silencio que parecían reprocharles lo que hacían.

—Esto… no parece estar bien —susurró él meciendo la copa de un lado a otro, y con ello el líquido en su interior; ya era la tercera copa que tomaba y comenzaba a sentir vagamente el efecto por no haber ingerido nada más, Hikari todavía se las arreglaba con la primera.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Hikari mirándolo con sus grandes ojos llenos de curiosidad.

—Esto —repitió Hiroaki queriendo abarcarlo todo en esa palabra—. Tú viniendo aquí cada semana, y yo recibiéndote… ¿a qué estamos jugando, Hikari?

—Yo no estoy jugando a nada —replicó con soltura, poniéndose de pie para ir a sentarse a su lado—. Me gusta charlar con usted, pensé que le pasaba lo mismo. No quiero ser una molestia.

—No dije que fueras una molestia, eres una jovencita encantadora, me di cuenta de eso la primera vez que viniste.

Cuando Hiroaki alzó la mirada vio a Hikari muy cerca de él y se dio cuenta de que todo en ella parecía casual, menos su mirada que por su intensidad parecía reflejar auténtica deliberación. Sin darse cuenta levantó una mano y la posó en su mejilla, acariciándola con los dedos y apartándose casi enseguida.

—No sé que estoy haciendo, deberías irte.

—No quiero —negó ella con determinación para enseguida quitarle la copa de las manos y dejarla sobre la mesa junto a la suya.

Hiroaki se sintió repentinamente mareado, pero no estaba seguro de que sólo fuera efecto del alcohol. Por más que intentaba no podía dejar de mirarla, si entrecerraba un poco los ojos le parecía contemplar a Natsuko, su Natsuko de dieciocho años, la Natsuko que había sido de él en algún momento, la misma a la que se las había arreglado para perder. Así el deseo fue aflorando, primero de manera lenta y pausada, como si se tratara de un frasco de perfume que acaba de ser destapado y comienza a colarse por tu nariz. Luego, cuando no hubo más espacio que llenar, consumió la poca cordura que le quedaba. Lo último que pudo ver antes de besarla intensamente en los labios fue el miedo en sus pupilas. No lo entendió, ¿tenía miedo de él? Sabía que debía detenerse, una voz desde lo más profundo de su cabeza se lo decía, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se abalanzó vorazmente sobre sus labios y la estrechó contra su cuerpo sujetándola de la cintura. Ella gimió y se agarró de su cuello.

Bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y dejó que una de ellas se deslizara más abajo hasta su muslo, trazando círculos con sus dedos y enterrándolos en su piel de vez en cuando. Eso hizo que Hikari se apartara, con los ojos muy abiertos, la respiración errática y las mejillas encendidas. Él sintió como si una burbuja acabara de reventarse regresándolo de golpe a la realidad.

Se levantó del sofá llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y dándole la espalda.

—No sé qué estaba pensando, no puedo hacer esto… eres la amiga de mis hijos, te doblo la edad, podría ser tu padre, cielo santo —comenzó a barbotar avergonzado.

Luego la sintió pararse tras él y poner una mano en su hombro.

—Pero yo quiero que lo haga —le susurró con voz temblorosa.

Hiroaki se volteó, sorprendido por sus palabras, y se encontró otra vez con el miedo en sus ojos.

—No, estás confundida…mírate, eres una jovencita hermosa, ¿por qué podrías querer…? —se calló, incapaz de continuar; después le cogió una mano improvisadamente—. Estás temblando. Tienes miedo de mí.

Hikari negó enseguida con la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo de querer tanto esto —le explicó llevando la mano de Hiroaki a su cintura—. Nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero quiero… —se mordió los labios como si estuviera mordiendo también las palabras que estuvieron apunto de salir de su boca—. De verdad quiero hacerlo —concluyó poniéndose en puntas de pie para besarlo.

La otra mano de Hiroaki encontró por sí sola el camino hacia la cintura de la chica y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Ambos sabían que era un punto de no retorno, que si eso terminaba como ambos presentían que lo haría, no habría nada que hacer. Habrían traspasado una línea muy peligrosa.

Él descubrió de inmediato que no era una experta en el tema y rogó internamente no estar robándole su primera vez. No quería que la primera vez de una jovencita como ella fuera con un viejo como él, que no deseaba tanto hacerle el amor como satisfacer sus instintos más bajos. Sin embargo, su mirada de determinación compensaba su falta de experiencia y terminó por arrancarle las últimas dudas. La besó frenéticamente y la arrastró hacia la habitación. Ella se peleó con los botones de su camisa para quitársela, él la desvistió con rapidez, ninguno de los dos dio pie atrás.

Hiroaki la abrazó contra su pecho y se sumergió en un sueño ligero. Despertó sólo un par de minutos después con los sollozos de la chica en sus oídos y los espasmos de su cuerpo remeciéndole a él. La vio frente a sí, con los ojos hinchados y los labios apretados.

—Perdón, no quería despertarlo…

—No te disculpes, ¿estás bien?, ¿fui demasiado rápido?, ¿te hice daño?

Hikari negó afanosamente con la cabeza.

—Estuvo bien —susurró.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras? —preguntó acariciándole cuidadosamente la mejilla.

Ella volvió a negar y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Hiroaki miró la hora por sobre su hombro en el reloj que tenía en una mesita, eran las seis y media, Yamato podía llegar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Ya tendría tiempo para preguntárselo más tarde.

—Hikari, lo que pasó…perdóname, por favor. No debí dejar que pasara, ¿lloras porque estás arrepentida?

Hikari negó una vez más contra su pecho y un par de segundos después se apartó para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—Hay algo que no le dije… —musitó apartándose de él y sentándose en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda.

Hiroaki se levantó también, pero prefirió no tocarla. Ahora sabía que había sido su primera vez, ¿acaso se trataba de eso?, ¿se sentiría avergonzada o…?

—Estoy saliendo con Takeru —confesó ella de pronto, cortando sus pensamientos.

Hiroaki se paralizó. _Con Takeru, estoy saliendo con Takeru. _Las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza. _Takeru. _Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la sábana. No podía ser. La pregunta que se había hecho momentos atrás se repitió con más fuerza que antes, _¿qué demonios había hecho?_

—Yo… sé que debí decírselo. No puedo creer que… cuando vine acá no pensé que fuéramos a…

—Vete.

Hiroaki sabía que no tenía derecho a enfadarse por algo que él también había hecho, _engañar a su hijo, _pero no fue por molestia que pronunció aquella palabra. Estaba aturdido y sobre todo, se sentía enfermo. Todo lo sucedido en la última hora se repetía en su cabeza como una secuencia de imágenes inconexas que le parecían ajenas. Él no podía haber hecho eso, no podía.

Hikari no dijo nada. No se negó ni tampoco se volvió a mirarlo. Simplemente recogió su ropa, se vistió y se marchó.

Después de ese sábado no volvieron a verse en varias semanas. Ambos estaban demasiado avergonzados por lo que habían hecho. Hiroaki había vuelto a encerrarse en la oficina hasta tarde, incluso los sábados, por lo que de algún modo e irónicamente todo había vuelto a la normalidad cuando nada era normalidad en realidad. Takeru había ido a visitarlos un domingo, haciéndolo sentir tan incómodo que tuvo que abandonar el departamento, dejando a ambos hermanos más que perplejos por su actitud.

No sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de mirar a su hijo de nuevo a los ojos. Intuía que no y eso sólo hacía que aumentara la aversión por sí mismo. Lo peor de todo era que en el fondo anhelaba volver a encontrarse con Hikari, no porque deseara estar con ella de esa manera nuevamente, aunque algo había de eso, sino porque sentía que quedaba algo pendiente entre los dos, pero no lograba descifrar qué.

A la cuarta semana le escribió un mensaje de texto pidiéndole que se encontrara con él en un parque de la periferia que se hallaba casi abandonado. Pasaron sólo cinco minutos antes de que ella le contestara que sí y acordaran los detalles. La recogió a las seis de la tarde de un día sábado en su auto.

Hikari se montó sin decir nada más que un hola y él condujo por la ciudad hasta un hotel cuya dirección había conseguido en un diario. Se detuvo enfrente y el sonido del motor pareció prolongarse en el silencio que los acompañó durante algunos minutos.

—No-no quiero que pienses que te traje aquí porque quiera que se repita lo de la otra vez —tartamudeó él. Y a su favor, hay que decir que era verdad.

Sabía que no era el mejor lugar, pero no se le había ocurrido uno mejor, uno en el que no hubieran probabilidades de ser descubiertos, incluso si la intención inicial era sólo hablar y no acabar enredados entre las sábanas como efectivamente terminaron. Pero para su sorpresa ella sonrió.

—Está bien. Yo acepté venir sin saber dónde me traería, ¿no?

Cuando atravesaron la puerta de la habitación y Hiroaki no pudo evitar besarla, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. ¿Por qué si no la deseaba de esa manera seguía pensando en aquella primera vez en su departamento? ¿por qué no podía detenerse ahora?

Hikari se dejó conducir hasta la cama y allí lo hicieron otra vez, con más calma y cuidado que la primera, intentando que cada caricia acallara un poco más la culpa que los carcomía por dentro. No era la mejor manera de purgar su pecado, pero tampoco tenían tiempo ni ganas de pensar en una mejor.

Acabaron tendidos sobre el colchón, exhaustos y somnolientos y sin embargo, demasiado inquietos como para dormir.

Hiroaki rió con amargura.

—Te traje aquí para disculparme. No creí que esto pasaría…

—¿Por qué tendría que disculparse?

—Por dejar que las cosas fueran tan lejos, por no detenerme aquel día en el departamento…y ahora... por no saber detenerme tampoco ahora. Tú no me contaste sobre Takeru, pero yo debí saberlo. Creo que una parte de mí lo sabía, incluso si nunca me enteré formalmente. Sólo no quise ver lo que era evidente.

—Está bien, la culpa sigue siendo mía. Yo… no debí hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Provocarlo, buscar que esto ocurriera…

—¿De verdad lo buscabas? —preguntó Hiroaki apoyando el codo en la almohada y mirándola con detenimiento.

—No, al principio no. Pero aquel día cuando compré la botella de vino quería que pasara… no estaba segura de estar lista ni mínimamente preparada, pero de verdad lo quería.

Hiroaki frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer algo así?

—Porque Takeru…él y yo nunca… —musitó sin ser capaz de terminar la frase, no fue necesario que lo hiciera para que Hiroaki lo entendiera de todas formas.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Nunca. Llevamos más de un año juntos, pero él… —suspiró—. Al principio creí que estaba nervioso y no quería obligarme, entonces hablé con él y le dije que quería que pasara, pero… después de eso todo siguió igual y empecé a preguntarme si tal vez no me deseaba de esa manera. Al final descubrí lo de Catherine.

—¿Catherine?, ¿quién es ella?

—Sólo una chica que conoció de niño y a la que volvió a ver el verano pasado cuando fue a visitar a sus abuelos a Francia. En ese entonces él y yo recién habíamos empezado a salir. Llevábamos poco más de un mes así que estábamos muy tristes de tener que separarnos por tanto tiempo, pero le dije que fuera porque sabía que era importante para él.

»Hace poco me enteré de que ellos se acostaron esa vez. Lo supe cuando por accidente lo escuché hablando con Yamato. Le dijo que él siempre había estado enamorado de mí y que quería que su primera vez fuera conmigo, pero que lo había arruinado todo. Yamato intentó convencerlo de que no era así, pero Takeru insistió… dijo que no podía quitarme mi primera vez, que yo era demasiado pura y transparente y que él no me merecía… al principio me hizo sentido, la gente suele tener esa clase de pensamientos sobre mí.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que todos esperan muchas cosas de mí, esperan que sea perfecta e intachable y yo no sé si pueda serlo todo el tiempo. Pensé que si yo también tenía mi primera vez con alguien más, Takeru y yo podríamos tener intimidad como cualquier pareja normal, que todo se solucionaría…sin embargo, nunca esperé que fuera con usted y ahora simplemente no puedo mirarlo a la cara. Lo siento tanto —susurró al final, rompiendo a llorar amargamente en el hombro de Hiroaki, quien sólo atinó a estrecharla contra su cuerpo y acariciar torpemente su espalda hasta que se calmó, lo que no sucedió sino hasta largos minutos después que bien pudieron haberse convertido en horas sin que lo notaran.

Se durmieron y despertaron abrazados como si supieran de antemano que aquella sería la última vez, aunque en ningún momento lo dijeron. Sólo las últimas palabras de Hikari al bajarse del auto dejaron entrever que la relación errática en la que se hallaban envueltos llegaba a su término sin comenzar, porque no tenía un inicio posible. No se amaban ni nunca habían pretendido enamorarse, no iban a justificar lo que habían hecho en un sentimiento tan bonito y pretencioso.

**Notas finales:**

Si alguien piensa que me he vuelto loca después de leer esto, me veré en la penosa obligación de darle la razón.

No estoy ni mínimamente satisfecha con el resultado, pero batallé tanto con esta historia que no quería quedarme sin publicar.

Sobre el final, pues nada… traté de escribir lo que Hikari le dice a Hiroaki, tenía la idea, pero no quedaba bien por escrito y de repente llegué a la conclusión de que no hacía falta ponerlo.


End file.
